


Break down the walls

by trashprince



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, R&R Connection - Freeform, i just really need to remedy the lack of this ship, therell probably be smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashprince/pseuds/trashprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Ray were simultaneously the oddest, yet most obvious of friendships. The two clicked in many ways, but were also extremely different. Nobody in the office expected them to be so close, and they certainly did not expect the events and circumstances that transpired in the summer of 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break down the walls

**Author's Note:**

> first fic im so sorry dont lynch me

Nobody had expected the two to become pals so quickly...Especially not Ray himself. Ryan didn't do any Let's Plays aside from Minecraft, he worked in animation and editing, in the very back part of the warehouse. And Ray had been a timid little lamb when first hired. The rest of the crew had figured out quickly that their newest and youngest member had social anxiety (and an unusual distaste for alcohol). And even after he warmed up to them, it was rare to see him coming out to events with the rest. He would rather stay home and rack up a better and better score on Call of Duty and Halo.

But, in all actuality, Ryan seemed to coax Ray out of his shell first. Their sarcastic senses of humor fit well together, and the boy quickly got more energetic and happy to do Let's Plays. And he wasn't going to lie, the fact the older man always laughed at Ray's jokes when they went unnoticed, and how he even joined in with them made him swell with happiness. When Ryan wasn't playing with them, he would go back to a calm and collected sense, occasionally throwing a joke or a crude remark here and there, but mostly just going about and doing what he needed to do.

It was one of those days, and Geoff had taken the rest of the gang out to get lunch. Ray, of course, had stayed behind, satiating the "Papa bear", as he was known, with promises that he'd get something to eat and that it'd be healthy, not the candy stash in his desk. The man had busied himself with doing some recordings he was assigned to individually, and then editing. But one cannot work forever without some kind of nourishment, and he reluctantly gave in the fourth time his stomach growled at him. Ugh.

"Yeah yeah, shut up, we'll get you some leftover Chinese."

Ray always had a stash of leftover Chinese in the fridge of the staff break room, considering it was one of his favorite foods. At least when it came to shitty take out. Which was all he ate. The cabinets and fridge in his house didn't have any fresh food really, save for some meats that were either joke material or for quick burritos. When he couldn't afford taco bell.

With trudging and sluggish steps, Ray made his way down the hall, scratching the stubble on his jaw. Eating earlier probably would've been better, but he didn't want too, and he wasn't hungry then...Childish excuses, he knew that.

An unexpected sight greeted him though. Ray thought he was the only one that didn't go out to lunch...But apparently not. The dirty blond was sitting at the table, munching on a sub sandwich with his headphones around his neck. He determined from a glance at Ryan's computer that the man was watching back animations, making sure they flowed smoothly before sending them over to the others for the finishing touches and publication.

He was actually pretty glad Ryan was there, he LOVED eating lunch alone, but the man made him feel comfortable in his own skin. He was 33 and Ray 24, but their age gap didn't seem to exist. He talked to Ryan far easier then Michael or Gavin, who were closer to him in age. He didn't know why though...But it wasn't like he minded. People had friends older then them all the time, and it was fine.

It wasn't uncharacteristic of him to be quiet, so Ray simply went about his business, grabbing some rice and Kung pao chicken from the fridge and a fork from the drawers. They had a lot of alcohol in the offices, everyone drank except for him. But he managed to dig a coke out, thank God. Well. He just told Geoff it wouldn't be anymore candy. He didn't say exactly WHAT.

Ryan threw him a glance as Ray sat down beside him, unboxing his food and shoveling some into his mouth. He hadn't been one for manners before, and despite the slight intimidating air Ryan gave off (probably because the guy was huge. He had some serious muscle AND height going for him, not to mention his deep voice), but for some reason it had never perturbed Ray. Either the man was oblivious as shit, or Ryan just honestly didn't intimidate him.

"Hey, what's up?"

Ray almost choked, quickly swallowing his food with a grunt and cough. Okay, well, while he enjoyed eating lunch with Ryan, he figured he'd...Stay stoic. Not give him a word. But here he was, actually conversing with him.

He began to regret this idea.

"Hey dude. Nothing, just eatin' some lunch. What're you working on?"

Ryan let out a snort and gave a grin when Ray answered with the obvious, humming in mild content as he turned his eyes back to the laptop.

"Watching some animations to make sure they're ready to be published. Boring stuff."

Ray gave a snort of his own at that, cracking open his coke to take small sips. "Gross. It's lunchtime. Don't work. We can do something else. Play some FPS rounds or something. I'll kick your ass at Halo."

"Mhhh...Kick my ass, hm? Ray, you may be good, but I'm not bad at first person shooters either. Sure."

"Perfect. Llllllllet's play!!!!"

\----------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Ray and Ryan were set up on his couch in the office. All concept of personal space had gone out the window with their gaming focus, both extremely close in scores. They were playing Halo 3 and were doing campaign mode, and Ray was only beating Ryan by 100 points. And it was making him nervous. Sure, Ryan was fumbling with the controls and was forgetting them quite often, it was easy for Ray to pull ahead at first. But then the man caught on, and all of a sudden, everything got a lot harder. With his love of classical games and his performance in his Let's Plays, it was nearly impossible to tell, but Ryan was nearly as good as Ray at FPS games.

Nearly.

Ray still won, launching up from his seat with a shout and his signature loud cheering. But Ryan seemed fine with losing, simply laughing along with the other male as he danced around the room.

By the time they'd played through 10 rounds, with Ray winning most of them (save for a few where he'd made rookie mistakes and Ryan took the lead), lunch was over the others were returning. Nobody payed much mind to the gaming setup that had apparently been constructed, they all just sat at their desks and resumed individual videos or worked on editing old ones. Ray left Ryan with a "good game" and a pat to the shoulder as he went to go record a video he and Gavin were supposed to be doing together.

Nobody noticed the way Ryan's eyes kept straying back to Ray.

Nobody noticed that Ray did the same.

And neither of them noticed because they never looked back at the same time.


End file.
